


In the Middle

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Standing Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, domestic idiots, multiple orgasm, they all live together, ugh theyre all so hot it should be a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Yeah, whatever,” Hyoga snorted. He wouldn’t deny it, but he damn well wouldn’t confirm it either. He reached out then twisted a strand of Tsukasa’s long, dark locks around his finger as he said, “I’ll see you two at home.”Tsukasa offered him a smile and soft hum in response. Then he watched Hyoga walk around the table to Ryusui. He pulled his mask back down, bent at the waist, and whispered something into the blond’s ear. After that Hyoga stood upright and left without another word, fixing his mask along the way. Tsukasa looked from the back of Hyoga’s head to Ryusui only to find that the blond’s entire face was bright red. His eyes were impossibly wide, and Tsukasa was pretty sure that he’d stopped breathing.“Are you all right?” Tsukasa had to ask. Not many things got the extroverted blond to be this quiet.Ryusui made a choked sound then laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He nodded and muttered a bunch of incoherent nonsense that didn’t answer the question. Afterwards he started to stuff his face with whatever he could reach. Then he attempted to change the subject with a mouthful of food.
Relationships: Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all three of us that ship them wooo

“And that’s how I single-handedly saved the day at the same time as I invented a brand-new word!” Ryusui exclaimed with a triumphant grin. He had to stop himself from slamming his fists down onto the table with his excitement. He wouldn’t want to ruin the outdoor furniture set that the three of them worked hard on making over something so silly. It had been one of his more riveting tales, if he did say so himself. He continued to smile as he waited for his boyfriends to respond. Any second now they’d praise him for such amazing deeds.

“Sounds over embellished. Like a whole lot of bullshit, actually,” Hyoga replied flatly. He shut his eyes then took a sip of his cola without a care.

“Does not!” Ryusui gasped. He looked over at Tsukasa and exclaimed, “Tell him!”

A warm breeze tousled his long locks and Tsukasa simply offered the blond a plate of the apple he’d just finished slicing. Ryusui took it and admired the craftsmanship. The perfect little rabbit ears were so cute he could scream. Tsukasa had such a dizzying array of impressive skills he couldn’t keep up. He all but forgot what he was supposed to be upset about.

Hyoga finished off his drink then leaned back in his chair and stretched lazily. He stood, dusted himself off, then put his mask back over his mouth and said, “Can’t stick around today. I’ve got to get back to training these sad excuses for fighters.”

“Don’t act like they haven’t improved,” Tsukasa replied.

“Yeah, whatever,” Hyoga snorted. He wouldn’t deny it, but he damn well wouldn’t confirm it either. He reached out then twisted a strand of Tsukasa’s long, dark locks around his finger as he said, “I’ll see you two at home.”

Tsukasa offered him a smile and soft hum in response. Then he watched Hyoga walk around the table to Ryusui. He pulled his mask back down, bent at the waist, and whispered something into the blond’s ear. After that Hyoga stood upright and left without another word, fixing his mask along the way. Tsukasa looked from the back of Hyoga’s head to Ryusui only to find that the blond’s entire face was bright red. His eyes were impossibly wide, and Tsukasa was pretty sure that he’d stopped breathing.

“Are you all right?” Tsukasa had to ask. Not many things got the extroverted blond to be this quiet.

Ryusui made a choked sound then laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He nodded and muttered a bunch of incoherent nonsense that didn’t answer the question. Afterwards he started to stuff his face with whatever he could reach. Then he attempted to change the subject with a mouthful of food.

  
*

The three of them barely stepped foot into their home that evening before Ryusui dragged the others over to the couch and started to kiss them. He couldn’t wait any longer. After having his head lost in the clouds with the naughtiest daydreams all day long, the bedroom was simply too far away. That meant the living room would have to do. He didn’t care. The lack of protest on their ends proved that they didn’t either.

There were so many hands touching him that Ryusui didn’t know which belonged to who. Not that it mattered when it felt this good. Each time he broke a kiss to catch his breath he was immediately pulled into another. Mouths latched onto his neck while the buttons of his shirt were undone one by one and Ryusui couldn’t even sort of keep up.

He leaned his head back against the couch and bit back a groan as he let his eager boyfriends undress him. Ryusui might have started this, but they had no problem taking charge of the situation. He lifted his hips so the pair could remove his pants. The air was a bit cool on his suddenly exposed skin and it gave him goosebumps. Or perhaps it was their close proximity that caused such. The caress of their fingers against his skin was enough to drive him mad.

“Are you this excited already?” Tsukasa purred. His gaze shifted from Ryusui’s excited member to his lust-clouded eyes and he said, “We’ve barely even touched you.”

“Well don’t you think you should correct that? Get on with it!” Ryusui whined.

“He’s feisty when he’s so turned on that he can’t even think,” Hyoga snickered.

Ryusui looked Hyoga right in the eyes and asked, “Don’t you have better things to do with your mouth?”

“Absolutely.” Hyoga turned to his right and kissed Tsukasa’s cheek. He smirked when the other man turned towards him and slotted their lips together in a heated kiss.

This wasn’t fair at all. Both of them were so hot it was stupid. They couldn’t just make him watch as they made out right by his untouched cock. The way it twitched eagerly betrayed his feelings completely. Of course he was super into watching them. Heck, he could easily get himself off while he did. But that wasn’t what he wanted right now. Tsukasa’s tongue slipped from his mouth to glide along Hyoga’s lips and Ryusui couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan. He knew all too well just how soft they were. He couldn’t take much more of this.

The two of them broke their kiss and glanced at the blond out of the corner of their eyes. There was a mischievous gleam in Hyoga’s eyes as he asked, “Say something over there, blondie?”

Blush darkened Ryusui’s cheeks and he mumbled, “Don’t ignore me.”

Tsukasa chuckled then shook his head. He continued to smile as he looked back at Hyoga and said, “He asked so nicely.”

“Did he though?” Hyoga wondered aloud.

There was a playful gleam in Tsukasa’s eyes as he hummed, “Look at his face. I can’t decide if I want to squish it or kiss it.”

Hyoga turned towards Ryusui then glanced at Tsukasa out of the corner of his eye and asked, “How about we see what other kinds of expressions we can get him to make?”

Ryusui didn’t have a chance to brace himself before the two of them licked along his cock at the same time. He gasped and clung to the couch for dear life. Going from zero to a hundred without warning like that was shocking to say the least. Ryusui bit down hard on his bottom lip as the two warm tongues slid along his shaft. He didn’t know which of them had their hand around the base and he didn’t care.

Hyoga took the tip into his mouth and Ryusui’s eyes were glued to him as his extremely kissable lips slowly slid lower until his whole length disappeared. He pulled back off again at an agonizingly slow pace then Tsukasa kissed him passionately. Tsukasa broke the kiss, left Hyoga to lick his lips, then took the cock into his mouth next.

Ryusui whimpered as Tsukasa’s tongue swirled around the tip. He was only so strong. He’d go crazy before they got anywhere at this rate. He attempted to say something along those lines but was thwarted when Hyoga kissed him. Ugh, those damn perfect lips of his. They were like a magnet. Ryusui was helpless to do anything but melt into the kiss.

He groaned when Tsukasa slipped a slicked finger into him. Ryusui had no idea when he’d gotten the oil and he didn’t freaking care. He put his hand on the back of Hyoga’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He only broke it to lean his head back and moan when Tsukasa slipped a second finger into him. He could feel the softest kisses pressed to his inner thighs and he was sure he was about to melt because of them. His whole body was flushed and he couldn’t keep his eyes open all the way. Every little touch set him aflame. He was burning up from the inside out.

“That’s an appealing expression you’re making right now,” Hyoga purred. He put his finger beneath the dazed Ryusui’s chin and pulled it back towards him. He tucked the blond’s hair behind his ear and leaned close enough so that his lips barely brushed against Ryusui’s as he asked, “You do realize that we’re going to make you forget everything but our names tonight, right?”

Ryusui whined when Hyoga pulled away without kissing him first. The jerk. Not that he could focus on that with the perfect way Tsukasa's fingers curled inside him. Ryusui couldn’t do anything to bite back the groan that escaped him when Hyoga latched onto his neck. He wasn’t gentle at all and clearly had the intent to leave a mark. Fuck. That was hot. The guy was a menace and Ryusui couldn’t get enough.

Hyoga released the blond’s neck with an exaggerated pop then started to kiss down the length of it. He ventured lower until he happened upon Ryusui’s right nipple then swirled his tongue around the perky bud. He sucked it playfully while he simultaneously pinched the other. Ryusui’s back arched into his touch. He couldn’t focus at all with both of them making him feel so good at the same time.

“Ooooh…” Ryusui didn’t even give himself permission to coo like that. Not that it’d obey him right now. His body writhed under Tsukasa's maddening touch and he swore he would implode at any moment.

“Don’t get carried away,” Hyoga grumbled.

“Ah, sorry. He’s just so gorgeous when he’s about to come,” Tsukasa replied. He nuzzled Ryusui’s thigh and muttered, “I can’t help but want to see the whole show.”

Ryusui whined in protest when Tsukasa's fingers slipped out of him. He felt so empty now. He wanted to be as full as humanly possible. No, he wanted even more than that. Impossibly full. Once he managed to open his eyes he saw that his boyfriends were standing nearby and kissing as they undressed each other. Ryusui's greedy gaze traveled over their bare skin shamelessly. They were both so stinking hot. It wasn’t fair in the slightest.

He watched Hyoga wrap his hand around Tsukasa’s thick cock and purr, “Looks like you don’t need my mouth.”

“Need and want are two entirely different things,” Tsukasa reminded him.

Hyoga had a teasing smile upon his face as he leaned closer and hummed, “Do you want me to suck this or would you rather get to the main event?”

Tsukasa's brow furrowed and he didn’t respond. Hyoga chuckled then stepped away from him so he had an unobstructed view of the absolute mess that was Ryusui. He was slumped over on the couch and doing his best to catch his breath. His cock leaked shining beads of precome, enticing them both. The look in the blond's eyes was pleading them for more. Tsukasa's eyes widened when Hyoga stepped up behind him and kissed his cheek.

“Look at him. He needs to be fucked as soon as possible. Seems like the answer is obvious.” Hyoga's breath was hot against Tsukasa's ear. He brushed Tsukasa’s hair aside and hummed, “I promise I'll suck you dry next time.”

Tsukasa turned towards him and looked down at his lips as he purred, “Next time I’m going to fuck your throat until it’s so raw you can't speak.”

Hyoga laughed. He continued to grin as he asked, “Promise?”

Tsukasa lifted his hand then slowly dragged his thumb across Hyoga’s alluring lips and replied, “Yes.”

“Damn that’s hot.” Hyoga snickered. He stroked Tsukasa's cock with an oil-slicked hand. Once his throbbing member was generously coated, he released him without another word.

Ryusui perked up just a bit when Tsukasa approached him in all his naked glory. His mouth watered at the sight of his cock so hard and ready for him. Now wasn’t the time for losing focus. All he wanted was to be impaled. He'd give just about anything right now to be fucked within an inch of his life. He reached for his boyfriend in an attempt to tell him just that.

Tsukasa caught his hand then brought it to his face and kissed the blond's fingers. He helped Ryusui sit up and get off of the couch. As soon as he was standing Tsukasa lifted him off his feet and Ryusui instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist.

Tsukasa hooked his arms beneath Ryusui's knees and gripped his butt firmly as he lined himself up. Ryusui's arms wormed around his neck and he shut his eyes in anticipation. Tsukasa leaned in to press their lips together at the same time that he pushed past his entrance. He swallowed the blond's moan as he reveled in how tightly his arms squeezed him.

Each inch he slid inside was even more maddening than the last. By the time Ryusui had the whole thing sheathed inside of him they were both panting softly. Ryusui let out a shuddering sigh at the feeling of having Tsukasa all the way inside of himself. He swore the two of them fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They stared into one another’s eyes for a moment as they basked in the realization that this was as close as they could physically get. They wanted to cherish the feeling. To make it last as long as possible. In fact, there was only one thing that could possibly make it any better.

Hyoga walked up behind Ryusui and bit down on the back of his shoulder to get his attention, which made him squeak in surprise. He mocked the blond’s tone from earlier as he said, “Don’t ignore me.”

Ryusui pivoted his torso so that he could hook his right arm around Hyoga’s neck while keeping the left in place around Tsukasa’s. He tangled his hand in Hyoga’s white hair then pulled him close enough that he could slot their lips together. Finally. He’d kiss this bastard or damn well die trying. He only broke the kiss to complain, “What are you waiting for?”

Ryusui’s tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips. He knew all too well that Hyoga was just about as big as Tsukasa when fully erect and that didn’t deter him for even a second in situations like these. He desperately wanted them both in every sense of the word. There was a pleading look in his eyes as he mumbled, “Don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, I promise you I _will_.” Hyoga practically hummed.

Tsukasa kissed along Ryusui’s exposed neck then looked Hyoga in the eyes as he hummed against the warm skin, “Either quit your teasing or go have a seat and enjoy the show.”

“I love it when you’re mean to me,” Hyoga purred with a smirk. He lined his eager cock up and then pushed into the blond as well. All three of them groaned in unison as he inched his hard cock all the way into the impossibly tight blond.

Tsukasa leaned his forehead against the crook of Ryusui’s neck. He took a deep breath then exhaled before he finally asked, “All right?”

“God _yes_ ,” Ryusui replied breathlessly. This was his absolute favorite position. It allowed for him to be as close as physically possible to both of his boys while also pleasuring all three of them in a way that was nearly indescribable. He definitely got off on the fact that the two dicks inside of him had to slide along one another as the pair thrust. Fuck, that was hot.

Sometimes Tsukasa or Hyoga would fuck one another up against a wall when the mood struck, but sexy as that was, it was never like this. This position where Ryusui was sandwiched between their gorgeous, sweaty bodies as the two of them kept him propped up without a wall or anything else was just for when he took the both of them at once. He’d never get enough.

Ryusui braced himself on the others’ shoulders and started to bounce in place. He lifted himself almost completely off of their cocks then slammed right back down again. So _good_. He was full to the point that he couldn’t think. He just wanted more. The way their strong hands gripped him mercilessly only motivated him to work harder. He nibbled on his bottom lip and shut his eyes as he focused on eagerly riding their dicks.

Both Tsukasa and Hyoga’s soft grunts were like music to his ears. He had all the willpower in the world but was quickly losing stamina to keep up such a pace. Ryusui slowed to a halt, licked his lips, then surged forward to kiss Tsukasa. His tongue explored the other man’s mouth in what was one of the sloppiest kisses they’d ever shared. Good. He pulled away and used his thumb to break the thin thread of saliva that still connected them. Then he turned to the other side and immediately kissed Hyoga just as fiercely. He wanted every bit of both of them. No, he _needed_ it.

Ryusui moaned into the kiss when the other two took over for him and began to thrust. He laid his head back and moaned loudly in time with their pace. Whenever they were both completely sheathed inside of him again it was like an electric charge traveled along his spine. Both his fingers and toes curled with the pleasurable sensation. Together their cocks rubbed him in all the right places, and it wasn’t long before Ryusui felt a familiar pressure start to build in his core.

He was a whimpering mess and couldn’t remember how to form words as he clung to his boyfriends for dear life. Neither of them slowed the brutal pace they’d set, evidently both very into it. Ryusui was too. He was especially fond of the lewd slapping sounds of their skin that echoed through the room. He dug his nails into both of their shoulders and continued to moan. He had absolutely no thoughts in his head. There was only the overwhelming pleasure of being fucked senseless by the two sexiest men he knew at the same time.

One last perfectly synced thrust from the pair was all it took and stars exploded in Ryusui’s eyes. He let out a wordless cry and his entire body shuddered with the force of his climax as he came all over his own torso. His chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took afterwards.

“Keep… keep going…” Ryusui managed to mutter between haggard breaths. He gulped audibly and continued to try and breathed deeply through his nose.

“Are you sure?”

Tsukasa’s voice was like warm honey and Ryusui wanted to lather his entire body in the stuff. He knew the concern was that he’d be overstimulated right now, and he didn’t give a fuck. He was already a mess. Now he just wanted his boyfriends to give him every last drop of their come. That wasn’t too much to ask. His voice was a strained whimper as he said, “Please.”

It was Hyoga that started to move again and made Ryusui cry out. He leaned back against the guy and whimpered. His limbs felt like noodles and he was so glad that the others were supporting him since he wouldn’t be able to hang on anymore. Ryusui made some animalistic sound that he couldn’t begin to describe when Tsukasa started to thrust again as well. It felt so good he wasn’t sure he’d survive. He didn’t know any better way to die.

“You’ve gotten so good at this. You take us both so well,” Tsukasa purred. Ryusui whimpered in response and he kissed along the blond’s jaw as a reward.

“Our precious cockslut,” Hyoga added right before he sank his teeth into Ryusui’s neck.

Tsukasa’s gaze shifted to Hyoga and he mumbled, “You’ve got a filthy mouth.”

“Yeah? What are _you_ going to do about it?” Hyoga asked with a wild look in his eyes. He huffed in amusement when Tsukasa surged forward to slot their lips together in a heated kiss. The dark-haired man bit on his bottom lip and tugged it roughly, which made Hyoga let out a soft groan.

“M…more…” Ryusui whined. His boys were sexy as hell but he needed their attention on himself. They’d stopped fucking him so they could kiss and he felt like he might lose his mind if they didn’t hurry up and continue.

“How much more?” Hyoga asked as he slid his arms up Ryusui’s sweaty torso.

“All of it. Please, I need.”

Hyoga’s hand fell to wrap around Ryusui’s leaking cock. He’d come untouched earlier and now it was in desperate need of some stimulation. Hyoga turned then whispered into his ear, “Told you you’d beg.” He immediately began to thrust again while he jerked the blond off.

Ryusui gasped and clenched around them without warning. Both Tsukasa and Hyoga moaned then whispered about how his body felt so good around them. Ryusui was a certified mess as the force of their powerful thrusts had him bouncing on their dicks again.

Tsukasa shut his eyes and said, “I’m close. You feel too good for me to hold out any longer.”

“What he said,” Hyoga muttered in agreement.

Tears pooled in his eyes and Ryusui found himself totally overwhelmed with feelings of affection for the pair. He loved them so much it was stupid. Fuck. He wanted every bit of them they were willing to give. His stomach tightened and his toes curled as he approached his next climax. He love, love, _loved_ them and he just wanted to scream.

Hyoga grabbed his face and pulled it towards himself. There was a wild look in his eyes as he stared at Ryusui and said, “Tell us what you want.”

“I want you both to fill me with your come!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa groaned and thrust all the way into him. Hyoga was a mere thrust behind before doing the same. The two of them felt one another’s cock twitch as they spilled their seed as deep inside of the blond as they possibly could.

Ryusui let out a broken moan and arched his back as his second orgasm crashed through him mercilessly. Hyoga stroked him through it until thick ropes of come decorated his torso. This one was even stronger than the last and he couldn’t do a thing about the way his body squeezed the cocks inside of him.

He twitched as little aftershocks traveled through his body. Ryusui was totally spent. He couldn’t move a muscle. Couldn’t keep his legs wrapped around Tsukasa anymore. He felt the cocks slowly slip out of him and then a mixture of their combined come start to run down his thigh. That was hot. They were hot. This relationship was so incredibly hot.

Tsukasa said something to Hyoga that Ryusui didn’t quite hear. He was pretty sure he died back there. This was his heaven. He cooed softly when Tsukasa shifted his position a bit so he could carry him bridal style. Ryusui hummed contently and nuzzled his chest. Perfect pillows. No need to look elsewhere. He’d definitely died and gone to heaven.

Ryusui was only vaguely aware of being laid out on their bed and cleaned up. Such gentle touches against his body. Not to mention the tender words of praise meant only for him. Then he was kissed so sweetly it had to have been done by a pair of angels. After that he couldn’t fight any longer and sleep finally claimed him.

Tsukasa was careful not to disturb the blond as he joined him in bed. Hyoga not so much. He practically jumped on top of him as soon as he laid down and before Tsukasa had a chance to protest he claimed his mouth in a desperate kiss. It was forceful and needy, with just a hint of playfulness.

“How are you still in the mood?” Tsukasa managed to ask between kisses. He was totally spent from that last round and needed some time to recharge.

“I’m not. I just feel like kissing you.” Hyoga explained.

“Could you do it a little softer?” Tsukasa asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but not all situations called for it.

“Nope.”

Tsukasa grabbed Hyoga and rolled them both over so they were on their sides. He put his hand upon Hyoga's cheek and leaned in as he whispered, “Like this.”

Their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss. It was the kind of sweet kiss that was perfect for when one was coming down from a post-orgasm high. He slid a hand to the back of Hyoga's head and inhaled sharply through his nose as he leaned into it. They didn’t take the time to kiss like this often, but he was positive that they should start.

Ryusui mumbled something in his sleep and the pair parted then turned to look at him. He had a sated smile on his face even though he wasn't awake. Of course he did. Because he was adorable. They smiled then shook their heads and rolled onto their backs.

Tsukasa pulled the covers over the three of them so everyone was tucked in then smiled when Hyoga made himself comfortable on his chest. He glanced at Ryusui while he ran his fingers through Hyoga’s white locks and asked, “By the way, what did you say to him this morning that got him so flustered?”

A smirk spread across Hyoga's face and he shut his eyes then replied, “I’ll never tell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dfghhgfdsasdf im not ok I love these three holy f… polyships are my jam and who knew this was the one I was waiting for in dr stone -sweats-
> 
> Ryusui is so lucky im gonna scream o.o
> 
> Haven’t written dp in a while and thought I might be out of practice but that certainly didn’t slow me down heh… it had to be done!
> 
> Hyoga is such a bitch I cant wait for Tsukasa to make good on that promise of his >:3


End file.
